Revanche
by brubbs
Summary: *Road to Ninja* Perguntou-se brevemente o que ele estava planejando por estar tão longe. Como ele ousava se manter a um metro de distância dela? Menma x Hinata/rtn.


_**Oneshot: No mundo de Road To Ninja.**_

_**Casal: Menma (Naruto UA) x Hinata UA (Hinata)**_

_**Rated: M.**_

_**Dedico à todas as minhas devassildas: Minha gabelikov, Andy, Lize, Mari May, Biia. **_

* * *

.

.

_Capítulo Único - Revanche_

* * *

Era como se estivesse caindo de um penhasco. Ele tentava se agarrar em algo, não conseguia.

_"Menma.."_

Ele tentava gritar até acabar com os pulmões, mas ele também não conseguia. Tudo o que via em seu sonho era um roxo-azulado que lhe encantava os olhos.

_"Menma.. "_

Alguém sussurrava próximo a si, olhava para os lados tentando encontrar a fonte daquela linda voz.

- MEEEEEEEEENMA!

Menma acordou assustado, levantou seu corpo que até então estava debruçado sobre a mesa.

Hinata estava de pé ao seu lado com as mãos na cintura e um semblante nada feliz.

Menma levou a mão ao seu pescoço que já começava a doer, devido ao ângulo dramático no qual dormira. Oh sim, ele estava sentado em uma cadeira e com a cabeça apoiada na mesa em uma das salas da Torre da Hokage. Cena linda.

- Hinata, o que você..

- Não. – Ela interrompeu, com a voz profunda – Eu já disse que dormir em uma sala vazia não é muito aceitável, não é?

Não era uma pergunta no qual ele queria responder.

- .. ainda mais quando é a terceira vez que lhe pego realizando essa proeza.

Ele encolheu-se um pouco, sabendo que ela estava certa.

- Ao invés de ser um bom menino, e ir ver a sua Hinata-chan – ela deslizou os dedos na face dele – você prefere ficar em uma sala dessas, com a cara grudada nos papéis das missões.

Puxou-o de leve.

- Mas você não entende, temos uma missão de resgate amanhã e tenho que analisar todas as possibilidades e..

Ele não tinha permissão para falar, a mão dela subiu de onde quer que tenha sido seu esconderijo anteriormente e tampou os lábios dele.

Ele a olhou meio surpreendido.

Fazia dois meses que estavam juntos. E ela ainda o surpreendia.

- Shhh – ela sussurrou, ou mais apropriadamente exigiu – Eu falo. Você ouve.

Hinata segurou seus pulsos, e um calor percorreu pelo o pescoço de Menma, fazendo-o se endireitar ainda mais. Ela nunca seria tão cruel com ele, ele sabia disso, mas ainda sim aquele olhar dela provocava pequenos arrepios em seu corpo. Normalmente ele iria responder a esse tipo de tratamento com raiva e violência, porque ninguém dominava Menma Uzumaki daquele jeito. No entanto, havia algo muito sexualmente carregada naquela voz de Hinata, que despertou a sua curiosidade. E ele confiava nela de todo o coração.

Só ela...

- Eu avisei que seria a ultima vez, não avisei? - Ela perguntou.

Os lábios dela deslocaram-se para frente e correu levemente ao longo da parte inferior de sua mandíbula, antes de retornarem ao seu ouvido.

- Eu tenho medo que isso signifique que eu tenha que puni-lo.

A sensação de formigamento havia se espalhado para fora de seu pescoço e agora estava fermentando em um lugar muito menor, muito mais íntimo.

Não. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não. Ela não iria domina-lo. Não dessa vez.

Suas mãos rebeldes agiram por conta própria e deixaram seus pulsos achatarem sobre a mesa atrás de si.

Traidores.

- Muito bem – ela rosnou perigosamente em seu ouvido – não se mova até que eu diga para você se mover.

Os olhos de Menma fecharam em antecipação e ele puxou os dedos levemente na madeira da mesa.

- Bom menino – Ele pode ouvir um deslocamento, e logo seguida pôde sentir um par de lábios em seu pescoço indefeso.

Indefeso?

Oh sim, era assim que ele se sentia quando estava sobre o domínio dela.

Mas era só com ela. Apenas com ela.

A língua dela chegou ao seu ponto sensível, atrás do pescoço, logo abaixo a linha dos cabelos.

Oh, ela sabia bem sobre seu corpo.

E o latejar começou imediatamente.

Os lábios dela se arrastaram ao longo de uma linha fina até chegar à outra orelha. Ele sentiu o nariz dela em seu pescoço e, em seguida, sua orelha foi elaborada entre os dentes dela quando ela mordiscou suavemente.

Ele estremeceu.

- Eu vou tirar minha mão da sua boca de volta – ela disse com a voz rouca – Mas ainda não diga nada, entendeu?

Ele acenou com a cabeça e ela retirou sua mão da boca dele. Ele lhe mostrou um sorriso malicioso. Então, ele girou seus corpos fazendo com que ela ficasse encostada sobre a mesa, ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você sabe que eu não sou muito de seguir regras, Hinata-chan.

Ele levou suas mãos até a cintura dela.

- Lembre-se que estamos em um lugar público, Hinata. Se você fizer muito barulho, alguém vai encontrar a melhor kunoichi da vila em uma posição comprometedora.

Ele acariciou a extensão da cintura dela, tremendo as mãos delicadamente, mas ele ainda vestia suas costumeiras luvas. As luvas eram normalmente a primeira coisa que ela puxava de seu corpo, quando ela estava no controle.

Ele tinha mãos tão perversamente talentosas.

Ela gemeu e suspirou baixinho quando ele trabalhou sua cintura habilmente. Sua cabeça rolou para trás com prazer. Mas ela teve o cuidado de não falar nada, para não deixar os lábios emancipados formar o protesto que ela sabia que deveria fazer. Era ela quem devia estar no controle. E ele era sério e ela não queria arriscar atiçando ainda mais o seu temperamento.

Uma mão deixou sua cintura e acariciou sua cremosa barriga, onde ela normalmente sentia cócegas. Aproveitou a gostosa sensação e espalmou as palmas da mão sobre a mesa.

Mas, aparentemente, hoje, suas mãos tinha lugares muito mais importantes para investigar. Ele passou a mão ligeiramente no convexo de seu estômago e em seguida viajou para cima, subindo, subindo ao longo de seu colo, queimando, até que encontraram o primeiro botão, logo abaixo da clavícula.

Seus lábios estavam agora trabalhando fervorosamente contra sua garganta. Ela sentiu seus dentes deliciosamente, perigosamente, passar sobre a pele acima de sua artéria carótida e seu pulso oscilou dramaticamente em resposta.

Ele cansado de brigar com o único botão daquela blusa, deu um puxão duro e arrancou a blusa em um estalo agudo.

- Menma!

Seu protesto foi interrompido com raiva por dentes de apertados em sua garganta. Era um aviso, mas era sério o suficiente para deixar uma marca.

- Mas esta blusa era uma das minhas favoritas. E se encaixava tão bem ... e ... e

Ela choramingou.

- Shhhh. – Ele sussurrou.

E a ajudou a tirar suas calças.

De repente, as mãos dele foram para os seus seios fartos, embalando-os através do sutiã, flexionando e fazendo movimentos circulares em seus montes macios. Seus mamilos endureceram rapidamente. Ele deu um rápido puxão no sutiã, até que ele se cedeu e os seios dela derramaram em suas mão.

- Mmmm, Hinata – Ele sussurrou sensualmente contra o seu pescoço.

Ela suspirou, se arqueando.

Uma das mãos abandonou seu peito até a sua mandíbula. Ele puxou o queixo para cima, puxando sua cabeça para o lado no processo, e os lábios trêmulos dela foram imediatamente capturados.

Ela percebeu que ele não tinha a beijado ainda.

E, no entanto, apesar deste fato, ela já estava incrivelmente, ridiculamente excitada.

E então ele parou o beijo abruptamente. Ambas as mãos a deixou por um momento. Ela ouviu um barulho e, em seguida, suas mãos voltaram para seu quadrill, agora livre da barreira de luvas.

- Levante-se – ele comandou humildemente. Ele puxou seu quadril para cima.

Ela estava confusa. Perguntou-se brevemente o que ele estava planejando por estar tão longe. Como ele ousava se manter a um metro de distância dela?

E então ela ouviu o som, curto distintivo de um zíper.

Ela olhava para o rosto dele, mas da forma como o seu ombro esquerdo estava subindo e descendo lentamente, ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo com a mão.

Ele olhou para ela, e ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa, completamente subjugada a sua vontade, e ele acariciou seu pênis.

- Mmmm – Ele gemeu.

Um raio de arrepios disparou imediatamente para aquele ponto entre as pernas dela e então seus pés mudaram ao longo do tapete em direção ao outro, de modo que suas coxas puderam se esfregar uma contra o outra. A sensação era boa.

- Pare – ele ordenou aproximando-se , e seu corpo obedeceu imediatamente. – Abra suas pernas novamente.

Ela o fez.

O latejante em seu núcleo ficou mais forte.

- Olhe para você. Tendo o seu castigo como a menina má que você é – Sua voz destilava o veneno de sua sedução.

Ela queria ser tocada.

Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e o puxou sensualmente.

_"Toque-me, por favor"_ , ela pensou.

- E se..

_"Por favor."_

- Eu tenho a mim mesmo agora. E se eu preferir ficar aqui ao invés de voltar para a casa com você..

_"Apenas me toque, caramba!"_

- .. você ficaria com raiva? – Ele a estava testando.

E não foi dada a oportunidade de responder. Uma mão invisível, de repente correu ao longo de sua perna, subindo, até a pele de porcelana de sua coxa. Sua pele queimando em seu rastro.

- Mas então, isso não seria divertido, não é mesmo?

Ele subiu sua mão até a linha demarcada da calcinha até o local onde ela precisava de mais atenção, e depois... parou.

_"Não! Não pare!"_

Ela revirou os quadris, mas a maldita mão continuava no mesmo lugar.

_"Maldito!"_

Ela ofegou. Então ela se encontrava em um estado frenético de excitação novamente.

Ela só queria que ele a tocasse caramba!

E então, dois dos dedos deles passaram entre a borda de sua calcinha, sobre seus lábios inchados, e apenas as pontas dos dedos penetrando seu calor molhado. Ela revirou os quadris de forma dramática, mas isso só fez com os dedos deslizar mais para dentro. Ele enganchou-os e depois os tirou lentamente, desenhando por diante cada explosão agonizante de prazer de seus nervos. E então encostou-a sobre a mesa novamente.

- Você já está tão molhadinha, Hinata-chan – ele sussurrou com desejo e sem fôlego.

_"Oh droga!"_

E então ele rapidamente empurrou-os de novo, desta vez adicionando outro dedo. E manteve-os parados dentro dela.

_"Não, não, não, por favor, mova-os.."_

- Eu vou fazer uma pergunta agora Hinata.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

_"Oh Deus, apenas mova esses dedos malditos, Menma!"_

- Você quer agora, Hinata-chan? – Sua voz áspera.

Seu polegar encontrou seu clitóris inchado e o apertou com força.

- Ah, por favor, Menma, não precisa ser tão.. ruim! – Ela disse com a voz ofegante, suas unhas cravadas na mesa.

Menma então, com a outra mão, retirou sua calcinha, levando-a até o chão, e Hinata levantou os pés para fora, sem nem pensar.

- Deus, olhe só pra você – Ele disse, examinando-a por um momento: respiração ofegante, olhos semicerrados, dentes cerrados de excitação.

Sorriu maliciosamente.

O contato foi abruptamente retomado, com suas calças abertas roçando pela a pele nua dela, então, ergue-a pelas nádegas e a colou sentada sobre a mesa novamente, suas mãos foram até seus seios, apertando a ponta dos mamilos, ele empurrou sua calça juntamente com sua cueca, chutando-a sobre as pernas, enquanto ela lhe envolvia o quadril com as pernas cremosas. Ela choramingou lamentavelmente, em voz alta, e ele congelou. Ela sentiu o membro duro pressionando.

E então os dedos dele estavam sondando o pequeno triângulo no espaço entre as coxas. Eles empurraram-se para ela e, em seguida, correu ao longo de seus lábios reunindo umidade. Ela não se importava com o que ele estava fazendo, ela estava tão feliz porque ele finalmente estava tocando-a. Ele esfregou seus dedos contra seu clitóris por um instante. Ela começou a ver estrelas.

E então ele segurou fortemente o quadril dela e seu pênis estava empurrando entre suas coxas.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

Mas ele não entrou como ela esperava. Seu comprimento corria entre suas dobras carentes e continuou indo em frente até que a cabeça bulbosa estava se pressionando contra seu clitóris.

Ela choramingou.

- É bom brincar com os outros, não acha, Hinata-chan?

Ela queria gritar. Gritar.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ele estava dominando. Todas as outras três vezes foi ela.

Então ele a preencheu uma vez, em uma estocada forte e rude, e ela gemeu.

Ele ainda com as mãos no quadril dela, ela descruzou as pernas dele, enquanto ele puxava o quadril dela para si.

E então ele disse pausadamente em cada estocada:

- É..

Outra.

- bom..

E mais outra.

- dominar..

E outra até parar dentro dela. Ela gemeu alto, arqueando a cabeça para trás.

- Menma.. por favor.

Dois meses juntos. E nenhum eu te amo. Apenas pegações exageradas e sexo.

- Por favor o quê, Hinata-chan? – Ele continuou a movimentar dentro dela em um vai e vem lento.

- Mais rápido – Ela ofegou.

Prazer correu por seu corpo. Se ele só iria acelerar um pouco mais, ela pode ser capaz de..

Seu pênis deslizou através de sua carne, com a quantidade certa de fricção. A cabeça redonda colidindo deliciosamente contra seu clitóris a cada estocada. Seu corpo ficou mais úmido e molhado, tentando encorajá-lo a continuar.

- Implore.. – Ele disse, diminuindo ainda mais o ritmo, fazendo movimentos circulares.

- Você sabe que.. Ah! – gemeu, quando ele deu uma única estocada mais bruta – Não sou de implorar.

Ela queria que ele se se empurrasse todo dentro dela. Queria que ele a fodesse rápido, rude e forte, como um animal. Mas ele continuou a provocar.

E então ela ouviu sua ruína. Ele gemia baixo e longo atrás dela durante as estocadas lentas.

O homem tinha restrição incrível, mas ela sabia que ele queria estar dentro dela tanto quanto ela queria que ele estivesse.

- Ahhh, por favor, Menma!

- Você quer isso? –Ele aumentou as estocadas, puxando o quadril dela para si.

- Isso, sim, ahhhhh, por favor, Menma, por favor, por favor!

- Como negar um pedido desses, hu?

E então ele empurrou para a frente. Dessa vez preenchendo-a por completo.

Foi um dos sentimentos mais deliciosos que já tinha experimentado. Seu pênis grosso, firme afundado em sua agonia lenta. O corpo dela se abriu para ele, puxando-o mais para o fundo de seu núcleo molhado. Era como se ele estivesse ocupando todo o espaço dentro dela e não havia mais espaço para respirar.

Ele rosnou baixo e longo atrás dela.

E então seu quadril começou a se mover junto com o dele.

Ele não era gentil. Seus impulsos estavam longos, rápidos e profundos. Ela tinha seu quadril puxado para frente, mesmo com ela o ajudando. Cada vez que ele empurrou para dentro dela, a mesa rangia, misturando-se aos gemidos de prazer.

- Ahhh, mais forte..

E ele aumentou.

Sua testa caiu sobre o ombro dela, enquanto arqueou as nádegas dela para trás, para aumentar a profundidade.

E assim foi...

Mais fundo.

- Mmmm

Mais forte.

- Ahhhh...

Ela apenas olhou para cima, fechando os olhos no êxtase do prazer.

- Hinata.. – Ele disse em uma estocada mais rude, que fez com que ela olhasse para ele.

- Hum?

- Sua vez..

Ele parou dentro dela, ficando de pé, sentando na cadeira, com ela sentada em cima dele.

- Continue..

Ela apoiou os pés no chão, as mãos em seus ombros, e olhou para ele, extasiada.

- Agora.

Ela empurrou-se para baixo e com força contra ele.

Seus olhos perolados encontraram os dele, percebendo a intensidade.

Então ela cavalgou com força e incontrolavelmente.

- Mais rápido..

- Oh, Menma!

Os seios dela balançando contra ele, ele sorrindo maliciosamente com a visão.

- Ohh.. – Ela agarrou os ombros dele mais forte, sua velocidade aumentando.

- Mmm.. – Ele murmurou.

- Ahhhhh! – O gozo dela interrompeu o processo, e ela estava colapsada em cima dele.

Ele deu uma última e forte estocada, seu líquido invadindo-a por completo.

* * *

O silêncio se estendeu por minutos.

Ela com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele, ele deslizando as mãos pela suas costas.

Até que..

- Menma?

- Sim?

- Eu amo você.

- Eu sei.

Ela o olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ele riu e deu um beijo em sua testa.

- Eu também amo você.


End file.
